Events
'Events on The Frontier' In handy bulletpoint format: •Crew rams planet with malfunctioning ship; Martin knocked unconscious due to impact after saving everyone •Josephine decides to make away team from most inept party members currently available (Frederick , Callic, and Tessara (running low on caffiene)) •Team finds location of AI base, which promptly explodes •Josephine jumps down a hole in the ground and returns with the severed head of her prey, the AI •After returning to the ship, away team finds Jamse being held hostage by Ree and six extras •Ree tells everyone that Josephine is dead, and that she's actually skynet mecha-kyuubey the first in the line of all the terraforming AIs who apparently went on a murderous rampage and murdered a bunch of people and is also called Aleph •In response, not-Josephine gets butthurt •In response to that, Tessara cuts her arm off and then stabs her in the mecha-guts because totally nonlethal guys •Callic becomes confused •Frederick conducts a heroic reverse mexican standoff by charging at Ree with a hidden revolver •Tessara stabs his leg in an attempt to subdue him •Frederick takes Tessara hostage, with her sword still in his leg, thus completing his heroic reverse mexican standoff maneuver, he then passes out from pain, bloodloss, and shock. •Jamse gets SUPER butthurt •Callic suggests that everyone stop being dumb, Ree concurs, both ignored TIME SKIP •Frederick gets his leg taped back up by Jamse •Ree continues to antagonise everyone •Callic takes Ree away to ask her a bunch of questions about nothing that matters •Tessara and Jamse realize that this shit is really bonkers and then they hug it out •Callic applies paralytic nanotoxins directly to Ree 's jugular and gets to know her a little better SUMMARY: WHEN THE SPACE PARASITE TELLS YOU TO STOP BEING DUMB MAYBE IT'S ON TO SOMETHING •Callic emulates Ree to such a degree that it's even hard for the OOC chat to tell what's going on •Jamse gets addicted to Tessara's coffee •Data's decoded; apparently it's some kind of massive bio-computer •Callic speaks up and has a really weird conversation with Ree. Ree continues to be butthurt •Von Neuman arrives at station •Ree-Callic bonks Martin, hooks up with Frederick, eats pasta •Martin works out seriously look at those guns they fuckin' huge man •Tessara shifts stuff from station to boat, stuff comes packaged with old buddy elf who proceeds to get Tessara smashed on space elf vodka •Jamse attempts to shift self out of von neuman, gets guilted back on by elf #1 •Callic handcuffs Ree to the bed so that Tessara doesn't start playing a morbid game of cluedo with stabbing •Jamse attempts to reconsile Tessara with the concept that a space parasite capable of taking over people's bodies and puppeting them around while they retain full consciousness, screaming behind their eyes in a futile attempt to retain control over their own body is TOTALLY OKAY THIS ONE'S FINE •aformention reconciliation doesn't work and Tessara preemptively fires Callic while Jamse provides mournful violin music in the background •Callic returns to Ree, finds out that Ree has gone into super-withdrawals due to the hightened effect Tarosi have on the senses; they work out a deal, Ree becomes semi-permanent host for the space-parasite •Martin works out some more, becomes swole •Ree-Callic end up trolling Jamse some, then telling him that she is in fact Callic and also Ree; Jamse loses SAN points and then settles down for some steamy hot REDACTED •Jamse and Tessara have a heart to heart talk; highlights include coffee being thrown about and 'I DON'T KNOW' •Meanwhile, Martin Freemans his way into Aleph's box and pours nanomachines everywhere, fixing her some; Aleph goes 'LET'S VISIT CALLIC AND GET DATA' •Martin visits Callic, realizes that she's Ree, or maybe Ree's her or something, confronted with the fact that he might be a rapist •Ree/Callic assures him that it was totally fine with them and it was totally fine really it was fiiine •Martin unsure whether to be reassured or horrified, settles on both; leaves with Aleph and data, is confronted by Frederick holding a revolver in the corridors •Ree opens door, sees this, goes 'nope' and closes it again "Oh shit oh shit oh shit Fred's out there and he's pointing a gun at them I thinktheyaregoingtoshoothimwhatdoIdo?" •Callic opens door, sees this, goes 'you are all probably going to get shot and die' •Frederick attempts to talk Martin and Aleph down; fails because Martin is swole as all hell •Tessara shows up looking for everyone because they ignored her with Jamse in tow; demans explanation or she'll start stabbing •nobody explains •IT BEGINS •Aleph shoots at Tessara; Tessara parries it and Jamse narrowly avoids getting a sword in the face •Martin shoots Tessara in the stomach with a shotgun beanbag •Frederick shoots Martin in the (wrong) leg, becomes frustrated; Callic attempts to stop him from using the gun anymore with all the power and ferocity of a wet noodle •ROUND TWO: •Aleph shoots Tessara and succeeds; Jamse jumps in front of the shot and tanks it just like he's always wanted •Tessara unlocks HIGHLANDER mode "HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM!" •POWER STRUGGLE: ALEPH AND TESSARA •Two natural 20s rolled, complete tie-tessara cuts Aleph's head off, Aleph shoots Tessara's throat open •Martin fades from existence and cops a bullet up the arse from Fred whilst escaping with Aleph's noggin •Ree looks out of cover, comments that it was some shit, pokes Tessara's corpse, dithers •Jamse flips the fuck out, Fred tries to comfort him, Callic can't tell if Jamse will die so pulls the information out of Jamse's head to check "If we, all we needed was." His eyes are empty, staring down at the body before him. "T-t-t-t-ttttime. Ti-more, ti-i-i-ime..." •Callic then takes Tessara's still warm corpse to perform surgery-since Ree is too hyper, Jamse is dying, and Frederick is geriatric •Jamse loses a large number of SAN points and his brain short circuits; Tessara-Callic and Frederick carry him to the medbay, where he gets patched up properly •Frederick shows amazing lack of foresight and takes Ree on a bomb-shopping trip, upon which they buy a warhead at Ultranigger's Bomb Emporium •CRITICAL FEELS occur, when Tessara's echoes over-write Callic. Tessara-echoes and Jamse talk one last time, before she fades away completely. Bridoler's movement. Song of life. •LATER ON: Ree sees Tessallic, becomes horrified, gets butthurt, offers to shoot her/them, they/she calls it a bitch choice •Jamse and Tessallic talk, Jamse becomes worried about who's what in there, she responds by falling to sleep in his bed •Ree and Frederick plot, Frederick won't put Jamse in danger, is pistol-whipped in response; he stays conscious and does the 'son, i am sad' face •Is subsequently shot in the leg (AGAIN) •Meanwhile, Tessallic and Jamse prepare to leave, and get all the way out of the airlock before Ree runs up to them, shouting about Martin shooting Frederick in the leg (again) •Tessalic calls bullshit, Jamse goes 'BUT DOCTOR', Ree calls them assholes and runs back inside to jump them as soon as they come inside •Jamse wants to go inside, Tessalic doesn't care if anyone but him lives or dies at this point, eventually Jamse acquiesces to Tessara's last wish; to live, and not die like a bitch •Frederick takes out his pistol and contemplates suicide, leg begs him to end its suffering •Ree becomes bored of waiting and checks outside, to see a stunning lack of either of them, and returns to Frederick •Frederick gives her a watch, APOLOGISES FOR BLEEDING AFTER REE SHOT HIM, and says that it was Jamse's mother's and to give it to him. He also gives her the bottle of pills Jamse gave to him. Also apologizes for not being able to get her more real food •Ree considers throwing pills, does not, admits to loving Fred (still shot him in his leg AGAIN and pistol whipped him) •Fred smiles, face full of blood. All he wants is for Ree to be happy, and for her to live her life. Then dies •Ree flips her shit, cries, possibly blew up the ship. END SEASON TWO OF 'T'HE 'F'RONTIER Category:Events